


Second Ambition

by cominggoingstaying



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, Homosexuality, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominggoingstaying/pseuds/cominggoingstaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Conley's strategies were simple: don't trust anyone and always have condoms in reach. And of course, to never fuck a guy more than once. Those strategies could take him anywhere he wanted, and with whoever he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the names of the bar and the clubs: "The Mouthful", "Poke et Voir" and “L’hirondelle Blanche” goes to Robyn, thank you so much for coming up with these brilliant names for me. Love you, R.

Love is overrated and I doubt that it even exists. Love. It even sounds stupid. Try spelling love backwards: evol. Almost sounds like evil, doesn’t it? Love is overrated and it’s just something you use as an excuse to be with somebody and an excuse to have sex with them. And to call sex “to make love” is bullshit and it makes the whole thing even more ridiculous. You don’t make love, you fuck. No matter how you have sex, you still fuck. Even if you do it all slow and gentle, you still fuck. Though, I don’t see the reason why you should do it slowly and gently when you can be rough. Love is something people try to hold on to. But love is just a four letter word. And doesn’t this love leave you miserable in the end anyways? 

Love? No, I don’t do love. I do people, I do men. And with that, I mean that I fuck them. I never fuck one guy more than once though. I guess that’s my policy or whatever, to never fuck a guy more than once, and also, to always do it safely. Even if the guy tells you that he’s just tested himself, don’t fucking listen to the guy. Grab a condom, because you can’t trust anyone. The safest way to live your life is to not trust anyone but yourself and to always have condoms in reach. If you do that, you can get anywhere you want in life. 

And with these techniques I took myself through school and through college, together with my best pal Elliott. And I took myself to where I am today; a 29 year old gay man working at a bank as a financial manager. I hated my job, being a financial manager at a bank wasn’t exactly something I liked to brag about. As a financial manager I developed plans for the bank’s financial goals, both for the short- and the long term. I supervised other employees at the bank and I prepared some financial reports. Does that sound fun and entertaining to you? Because it’s not, it was boring as hell. But I did see three good things about my job:

1\. I got to wear nice clothes to work and I didn’t have to get my hands dirty  
2\. I got to boss around with other employees, because that was one part of my job  
3\. The salary was more than enough 

But even though I hated my job, that didn’t mean that I hated my life. As a single gay man I was pretty damn lucky. I had no one, no one at all, to adjust myself and my life after. I fucking loved it. I could live my life the way I wanted to, and I didn’t have to care about anyone else but myself. But that didn’t mean that I was a lone wolf. First of all, I had my best friend Elliott. We’d been friends ever since high school, and since then we’d put up with each other no matter what. But the best thing about Elliott was that he let me do things the way I wanted to do them, without questioning. And I let him do things the way he wanted to do them. We minded our own businesses, but we were always there for each other.

Elliott was probably the only one who gave a shit about me, and he was the only I gave a shit about. But still though, I wasn’t a lone wolf. Elliott and I went out to clubs and bars basically every night. We were here, we were there and we were queer. We were young and we were beautiful. And in this town, you never had to go home alone. And there were a few different places to choose between. 

For example, there was a smaller gay club called “The Mouthful”, and of course you could always get, or give, a nice blowjob there. “The mouthful” was something of an amateur club though, and lots of underage boys with fake ID’s came there. 

Then there was a bar called “Poke et Voir”, which is French for “Poke and See”. “Poke et Voir” was most famous for its drag queen shows every Saturday night. No matter what your sexuality was and no matter if you were into drag shows or not, you enjoyed the Saturday night shows at “Poke et Voir”. 

But the very best place to go to was “L’hirondelle Blanche”, a big gay club and the best one. “L’hirondelle Blanche”, that’s French too by the way. Take a minute to guess what that means in French. That’s right, “L’hirondelle Blanche” means “The White Swallow”. Whoever came up with that name was a fucking genius. It’s brilliant. We just called it “Blanche” though. Easier to remember, easier to spell, easier to pronounce. “Blanche” was a pure paradise. It was a paradise to your eyes, to your ears, to your lips, to your body and to your dick. It was perfect. “Blanche” was the place. That’s where everything happened. And that’s where it all started.


End file.
